Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a hygiene monitoring system and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to hygiene monitoring system for monitoring compliance to predetermined protocols related to hygiene.
Description of the Related Art
Many hospital-acquired (nosocomial) and food-borne infections are caused when individuals fail to exercise proper hand hygiene techniques. Infections are prevalent in all service facilities including hospitals, healthcare facilities, restaurants, food preparation facilities, and the like. When individuals fail to exercise proper hand hygiene techniques, they are more likely to carry microorganisms, including bacteria, that may cause infection. To reduce the incidence of these infections, proper hand hygiene techniques have been studied and standard protocols have been developed to reduce the risk of these infections.
Hand hygiene protocols have been designed to reduce the carriage of potential pathogens on the hands and decrease the incidence of preventable healthcare or food preparation infections, leading to a reduction in morbidity and mortality. Hand hygiene protocols may include, for example, a requirement that a user must wash his or her hands for a specified amount of time before and after an event, such as patient or food contact. To improve hand hygiene protocol compliance rates for these users, a need exists for an improved hygiene monitoring system and methods thereof.